Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control of a hybrid vehicle having an internal combustion engine and a drive wheel coupled by a planetary gear mechanism.
Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-044536 discloses the technique of when a slip (idling) occurs at a drive wheel during motor running, restricting the torque from a motor and thereby suppressing the slip in a hybrid vehicle having an internal combustion engine and a motor coupled to a plurality of rotation elements of a planetary gear mechanism. In this hybrid vehicle, the internal combustion engine is coupled to a carrier of the planetary gear mechanism, a generator is coupled to a sun gear of the planetary gear mechanism, and the motor is coupled to a ring gear of the planetary gear mechanism.